wfrrfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventures
Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventures is an animated television series based on the Disney/Amblin film Who Framed Roger Rabbit that airs on Disney Channel. Unlike Roger Rabbit: The TV Show this does not have any live action in it. It is based on the Roger Rabbit's Toontown comic book series from the 1990's. Mickey's Toontown Tales is a related show. Characters *Roger Rabbit (voiced by Charles Fleischer) *Benny the Cab (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Jessica Rabbit (voiced by Kathleen Turner) *Baby Herman (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Wayne Allwine) *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) *Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Huey, Duey, Louie (voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Chip 'n' Dale (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) *Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Ludwig Von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton) *Darkwing Duck (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Terry McGovern) *Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Merlin (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Sylvester (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Tweety (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Granny (voiced by June Foray) *Hector (voiced by Frank Welker) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Scooby Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (voiced by Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Scott Innes) *Velma Dinkley (voiced by Mindy Cohn) *Droopy (voiced by Corey Burton) *Dripple (voiced by Charles Adler) *Screwball Squirrel (voiced by Charles Adler) *McWolf (voiced by Frank Welker) *Tom (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Jerry (voiced by Frank Welker) *Huckleberry Hound (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Wilma Flintstone (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Barney Rubble (voiced by Kevin M. Richardson) *Betty Rubble (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Dino (voiced by Frank Welker) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charles Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Hamton (voiced by Billy West) *Tai (voiced by Joshua Seth) *Agumon (voiced by Tom Fahn) *Matt (voiced by Michael Riesz) *Gabumon (voiced by Kirk Thorton) *Sora (voiced by Colleen O' Shaughnessey) *Biyomon (voiced by Tifanie Christun) *Izzy (voiced by Mona Marshall) *Terriermon (voiced by Jeff Nimoy) *Mimi (voiced by Philece Sampler) *Palamon (voiced by Anna Garduno) *Joe (voiced by Michael Lindsay) *Gomamon (voiced by R. Martin Klein) *T.K (voiced by Doug Erholtz) *Patamon (voiced by Laura Summer) *Kari (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) *Gatomon (voiced by Edie Mirman) *Davis (voiced by Brian Donovan) *Veemon (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) *Ken (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) *Wormmon (voiced by Paul St. Peter) *Yolei (voiced by Tifanie Christun) *Hawkmon (voiced by Neil Kaplan) *Cody (voiced by Philece Sampler) *Armadillomon (voiced by Robert Axelrod) *Sabrina Spellman (voiced by Emily Hart) *Salem (voiced by Nick Bakay) *Woody Woodpecker (voiced by Billy West) *Winnie Woodpecker (voiced by B.J Ward) *Knothead (voiced by E.G Daily) *Splinter (voiced by Nika Futterman) *Buzz Buzzard (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Wally Walrus (voiced by Billy West) *Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) *Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (voiced by E.G Daily) *Dexter (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) *Dee Dee (voiced by Kat Cressida) *Yakko (voiced by Rob Paulson) *Wakko (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dot (voiced by Tress McNeille) *Pinky (voiced by Rob Paulson) *Brain (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Voices *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Jeff Bennett - Benny the Cab, Tom, Merlin *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Jim Cummings - Baby Herman, Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Yosemite Sam, Tasmanian Devil *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Duey, Louie *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Wilma Flintstone, Babs Bunny, Dot *Joe Alaskey - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Plucky *June Foray - Granny *Frank Welker - Hector, Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Jerry, Dino, McWolf *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble *Scott Innes - Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *Corey Burton - Droopy, Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Jeff Bergman - Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone *Kevin M. Richardson - Barney Rubble *Charles Adler - Buster Bunny, Dripple, Screwball Squirell *Billy West - Hamton, Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus *B.J Ward - Winnie Woodpecker *Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard *Nika Futterman - Splinter *E.G Daily - Knothead, Buttercup *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Dexter *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Joshua Seth - Tai *Tom Fahn - Agumon *Michael Riesz - Matt *Kirk Thorton - Gabumon *Colleen O' Shaughnessey - Sora *Tifanie Christun - Biyomon, Yolei *Mona Marshall - Izzy *Jeff Nimoy - Terriermon *Philece Sampler - Mimi, Cody *Anna Garduno - Palamon *Michael Lindsay - Joe *R. Martin Klein - Gomamon *Doug Erholtz - T.K *Laura Summer - Patamon *Lara Jill Miller - Kari *Edie Mirman - Gatomon *Brian Donovan - Davis *Derek Stephen Prince - Veemon, Ken *Paul St. Peter - Wormmon *Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon *Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon *Emily Hart - Sabrina Spellman *Nick Bakay - Salem *Rob Paulson - Yakko, Pinky *Jess Harnell - Yakko *Maurice LaMarche - Brain Episodes Season One 1. Who Plopped Roger Rabbit/The Party Rabbits 2. Roger the Genius/Shock Theropy 3. Who Tickled Roger Rabbit/Blue Eggs and Pizza 4. Looney Tunes, Roger Rabbit Style/Puking Contest 5. Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed/Roger and Jessica Go Shopping 6. Coyote Chase/Giantess Jessica Rabbit 7. Dear Sweet Frame/Coyote Howls Category:TV Shows Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages